kuliparifandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Stinger
Personality Stinger is a calm, collected, powerful scorpion, likely the most mature of the young kulipari. When angry, he become a much more powerful, but unstable. This anger is generally caused by a threat to a loved one. He has a certain fondness for the kulipari triplets, especially Tipi. He would do anything for them and the other inhabitants of Nova Australius, even going as far as brutal murder. Biography Living in Nova Australius At the start of Dream Walker, Stinger had been living in Nova Australius, likely for most of his life, training as a kulipari with the triplets. This life was interrupted when Darel and the other kulipari left, leaving Stinger and the triplets in charge of the village. Jir's Sickness Right after, Old Jir, Stinger sometimes-way-too-harsh mentor, fell mysteriously ill. It was later revealed that he had been poisoned. Stinger was accused of the poisoning, but Coorah, the healer, said it couldn't of been him because this wasn't scorpion venom, and the ailing Jir said that he trusted Stinger enough to know it wasn't him. Coorah told the young kulipari that there was only one cure, a flower that only grows after a wildfire. Determined, the kulipari set out to look for it. The Cure and Caz On the way to the last place the flower was spotted, the quartet ran into a scorpion they had met earlier, Caz. Caz told them that the flowers don't grow over there, and led them to the right spot. The flower was on the inside of a volcano, and Stinger, Caz, and two of Caz's companions went inside to get it. They made it inside and got the cure, but one of Caz's companions sacrificed himself to save Stinger. After this, Caz tried to convince Stinger to come with him and the scorpions. Stinger refused, and in turn tried to get Caz and his companion to come back with him to Nova Australius. Caz refused, so the kulipari went back to the village to deliver the cure to Jir. They gave the cure to Coorah, who gave it to Jir. But suddenly the village alarm sounded... Battle Against The Snakes The Nova Australius was being attacked by giant snakes, the offspring of the Rainbow Serpent's dark sister. They were going to fight, but where warned by the Stargazer not to hurt the snakes, otherwise their mother would seek revenge. They grabbed some nets and tried to trap the snakes. The triplets dealt with one, but the other two snakes attacked Coorah's hut, with Coorah and Jir inside. Enraged, Stinger went after them and tried to defend the two frogs, but was overpowered. He tried asking the triplets for help, but they were occupied with their own snake. He was about to lose until Jir spoke some encouraging words, giving him the strength to deafet the snakes and save the village. Lord Stinger After the snakes where sent away by Stargazer, Stinger told he triplets he had to do one thing. He went out into the desert to find Caz and convince him and his companions to join Nova Australius. However, when he got there he was presented with the traditional clothes of the scorpion lord. He came back to Nova Australius to see Tipi one last time. He revealed that he was the new scorpion lord, and that this was something he had to do. Tipi ran off crying and Stinger went back to the scorpion encampment. Later, with the entire scorpion army in front of them, Caz suggested to Stinger that they should raid Nova Australius. He also said that he was he one who poisoned Jir. Stinger angrily defended the village, and brutally killed Caz without any warning. He tossed the body down to the army and shouted that any scorpion caught threatening the village would be executed. His eyes then became black, since he had tapped into his poison. Quotes "Well, I've been told I'm not much of a scorpion." Category:Dreamwalker Category:Scorpions Category:Kulipari